The Price of Love (WhiteRose)
by Akko22
Summary: This is a love story between Ruby and Weiss (hints the WhiteRose in the title). You can consider this an alternate universe for a lot of things will be similar in the beginning. Then it will branch off into something completely different. Fair warning right here now though this story will have a slow start up! That being said what will you sacrifice for love?
1. The Fated Encounter

**A/N: Alright well as of the 28th of January 2019 i have updated all the chapters to be better spaced out, so its a lot easier to read. If ya'll still have any complaints about it please let me know so i can make it better. For whatever reason the transfer from word to this website does weird things to my text format and haven't yet figured it out still. Anyways enjoy the read! Oh, and the next chapter should be out by the end of this week!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fated Encounter

"Hey mom how are you doing today? I'm doing great thanks for asking." The teens voice trailed off as she staredat the tombstone that said R.I.P Summer Rose. The girl snapped her fingers together "Oh, i got accepted into beacon to!

yea i know i'm still two years shy of combat school, but the headmaster himself let me in! Isn't that awesome?" The girljumped with joy to show her mom how happy she was. "Well I've got to go now mom i cant miss the plane to beacon. I love you!" she yelled out as turning around.

the wind blew through her black hair that was red at the tips. The wind lightly rustled her black and red frilled combat skirt. She opened her eyes to reveal two pools of silver. She let out a sighs she walked away from the tombstone not looking back at it once.

"Hey sis!" a familiar voice reached her ears from her left. She looked over to see a yellow haired woman that was her sister Yang Xialong. "Yang!" Ruby called out as she ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Ugh" Yang let out a grunt as Ruby grabbed her by the sides and squeezed her as hard as she could.

"Well i saved you a seat, as soon as your done trying to merge with my body why not take it." Ruby looked up at her with a grin on her face. She then let yang go and took hers pot on the seat next to Yang.

"So you looking forward to your new life at beacon?" Yang asked putting an arm over ruby. "Kind of." Ruby answered as she leaned her head on Yangs shoulder and slowly dosed off. Yang smirked as she got an idea, she pulled Ruby away and lifted up the arm rest between them.

"Awwww." Ruby groaned as Yang pushed her away. Yang thenpulled Ruby down and placed her head on her lap. "There you go you big cry baby." yang said stroking Rubys' hair with herhand. Ruby nuzzled into her lap and happily went to sleep for the flight.

"Hey time to get up Rubes. Wakey Wakey sis" Yang shook the little girl lightly. Ruby opened up her eyes slightly" Are we there yet?" Yang stroked her hair once "yep, and you know if you keep drooling I might need to invest in a boat soon."

Ruby shot up in a instant her face red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Yang!" She said with her hands up to her cheeks trying to hide her blush. Yang laughed and ruffled the teens hair making it messy. "Your so cute Rubes."

Ruby swatted her hand away and frowned at her. "Attention passengers please grab your belongings and exit in a orderly fashion Welcome to Beacon Academy. We hope you enjoyed your flight"

Yang got up from her seat and grabbed Rubys arm "Well lets go sis" The two girls walked out the plane and Ruby instantly lit up "this place looks so amazing!" She exclaimed. She looked up at the enormous building before her.

It looked like a castle described in fairy tails when she was a kid. In its center was a tower that towered over everything like a antenna. The rest of the buildings surrounded it like a prison.

"This place is massive!" Ruby looked up at Yang who stood next to her. Yang saw that her sisters eyes were overflowing with excitement and smiled. "Well i'm glad you like it Rubes and my friends are here now I'll see you at the assembly later!"

With those words yang ran off with a group of friends leaving Ruby spinning in place confused. "Wait where are you going where are our dorms do we have dorms? Oh i don't know what i'm doing." Ruby fell down on her back and just laid there not knowing what to do next.

Ruby opened up her eyes to only be met by an icy cold pair of light blue eyes staring down at her. Startled she she hurries back to her feet and looks at the girl before her. She had pure white hair that went down to her back that was put in a side pony tail.

Her eyes drew Ruby in they were cold but beautiful they only mesmerized her the longer she looked. She broke the stare to only continue to examine her. She had a white dress that was accompanied by traces a light blue.

Then she got to her pale legs 'oh god her legs are so nice' Ruby thought to herself as she continued to look her up and down. When she got back to her face just before she got lost in her eyes she noticed the scar that when down her left eye.

She wondered how she got it. "Um,hm" The Snow white girl stood in front of her trying to get her attention. "What were you doing just lying there? The girl asked in a stern voice. "Umm" Ruby said trying to break her eyes from the cold stare but she couldn't bring herself to break away from it.

"Ummm, I uh" Ruby stuttered trying to get her thoughts together. "Hello can you talk? Ugh of course he first person i run into just had to be a complete and utter air head." The Snow woman put her hand up to the bridge of her nose and rubbed it.

Ruby finally realized what was going on and shot her hand out to the woman signaling for a handshake. "Hello I'm Ruby Rose and you are?" "Oh, finally she speaks I was Starting to think you were brain dead."

She said pulling Rubys hand down signalling she wasn't going to shake her hand. "I'm Weiss, Weiss Schnee." She said her expression as cold as her eyes.


	2. The Fated Encounter Part 2

Chapter 2: The Fated Encounter Part 2

"So Weiss you wouldn't happen to know where the assembly is happening would you?" Ruby looked at her with a small smile. "Of course I do you dolt." Weiss started to walk away from Ruby. Ruby followed in hopes that she was going to the assembly. The icy woman turned around and looked the puppy like teen in the eyes, her gaze piercing straight through her."Stop following me." She said the tone of her voice was like she was commanding a dog.

"But, I have to go the same way to get to the assembly, and I kinda don't know where I'm going." She mumbled as she looked down a fidgeted with her fingers."Fine, whatever just stop following me afterwords." She walked off again leaving The red haired girl behind.

Ruby followed behind her quietly, her eyes swayed side to side as they followed Weiss's hips. 'She has nice hips' Ruby thought as she watched vividly. Ruby then snapped back to reality and realized what she was doing before quickly slapping herself and relocating her eyes. 'What am i thinking?' She put her hood on to conceal the blush on her face.

Ruby walked in right behind the ice queen and she instantly wanted to curl up in a corner. There was so many people inside it just terrified her. She didn't know how to deal with people nor did she ever want to learn how looked up at the back of the only person she knew the name of in the hall, and without thinking she lightly tugged on the sleeve of Weiss's sleeve.

Weiss turned around with her cold stare but as soon as her eyes met the sulking girls eyes here glare turned into a soft one. 'What is with this girl?' The ice queen stood there silently for what felt like hours to Ruby. She then shrugged as if making a decision in her head and grabbed Rubys hand and started walking looking for some empty seats.

'This feeling its so cold to the touch, but i feel so warm right now.' Ruby smiled she completely forgot all her fears as she stared at the back of Weiss's head. They came to a abrupt stop as Weiss found some seats and they looked up at the massive stage in front of them.

Ruby looked around taking in the massive area that was encased by walls. The area could easily hold a few thousand people in it which is quite impressive for a school. All the walls were a dark color but it was hard to tell what color for the lighting wasn't that well in the building.

The stage was at her front and was by far the biggest stage she had ever seen. As she scanned the stage looking for anything on it, but the only thing on it was a single microphone and nothing more. Then from the corner of left stage a man with silver hair and a black suit walked on to the stage and stopped at the microphone.

"Good evening everyone." The man spoke his voice mild but yet it still had a presence that you just could not shake. "I am the headmaster of this grand school, and I am professor Ozpin." He spoke to what seemed to be himself, and his eyes seemed to be looking at us but into another dimension far from this place.

"You have all entered this school to gain knowledge and hone your craft as a huntsman and huntress, however you will find that knowledge will only take you so far.  
You all will gather at the edge of the cliff behind the school to start your initiation. Make sure you do not hesitate to kill anything that gets in your way, because they will not." Oz-pin then walked off the stage and the audience was silent.

"Was he even speaking to us?" Weiss raised her hands up in a questioning pose. Ruby chuckled "Yea he's kinda always like that, even when me and him talked. It was like he wasn't even talking to me." Ruby rubbed her arms and looked down.

Everyone started to exit the auditorium slowly, the air still had a strange feeling in it. "So Weiss wanna go get some food?" Ruby put her hands behind her back and looked down at Weiss's feet. After a few moments of silence Ruby looked up slowly until she met her icy stare. Her eyes were so cold they practically froze Ruby in place. "No." The ice queen said and started to walk out of the building. "Awww" Ruby held her head down and walked out of the building to go look for her dorm.

Light soft rays of light hit Ruby's face, she groaned knowing it was time to get up. She went to roll over and started to fall. Adrenaline quickly woke her up as she threw her arm up to catch the branch she was just laying on. "That was to close" She whispered to herself as she pulled herself back up.

Ruby decided against trying to find the dorms she just didn't want to deal with any more people. She looked to her left and noticed people leaving what she assumed to be the dorm buildings. She yawned and stretched out her limbs before jumping down to the ground and walking behind the large crowd of people.

She entered the door behind everyone else and assumed it was the locker room as all she saw in it was lockers. She scanned the room looking for her familiar blonde haired sister. She then got a smirk on her face and slowly started to creep up behind her new target.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted out as she jumped up and latched on to the back of her sister like a monkey. "Whoa!" Yang gasped out as she tried to regain her balance with the new one hundred pounds on her back. The busty blonde looked behind her to see Rubys smiling face.

She reached her left hand over her right shoulder and ruffled her hair "how ya been Rubes?" She felt the small girl slouch down "It's been horrible there are too many people here that I don't know." "Well you have to meet new people Ruby its part of growing up."

Yang grabbed Rubys hands and got her off her back. "Why can't I just meet their weapons instead?" Ruby pouted. Yang gripped her sides a laughed. "Rubes you can't hold conversations with weapons that is what people are for."

Ruby then pulled out Crescent Rose and hugged it. "But i talk to my baby all the time!" Ruby said as she nuzzled her weapon. "Uh, huh let me know when it starts talking back so i know when you finally lost your mind okay." Yang winked at her sister who now had dagger eyes looking at her.

Ruby punched Yang "I'm not insane! I just love my weapon." "So I need to go ahead and make reservations for that insane asylum right?" Yang pointed her fingers at Ruby and smiled. She was met with a glare and a sigh. Yang just laughed at her frustration. Yangs laughter was interrupted by someone yelling getting both of the girls attention.

"Whats wrong snow angel i'm just trying to get to know you a little better." Ruby walked over to where the argument was happening. She saw a man in full steel armor leaning against the wall. In between the wall and the man was a girl in all white her expression angry.

"Let me go your too close to me!" Ruby then realized who the girl was. 'Oh my god Weiss.' Ruby then quickly started to look around thinking of what she could do to help her. "Should we do something Rubes" Yang looked over to where Ruby was at but she wasn't there.

"Huh sis, where did you go?" Yang looked around in confusion. Ruby used her semblance to burst into rose pedals and practically warp to the wall right above Weiss's head. She then kicked off the wall and kneed the man in his face. The man grunted and flew five feet back and landed on his back knocked out cold.

Yang looked back over to where the man was to see him laid on his back and Ruby next to the snow white girl. She just smiled and thought to herself 'see Rubes you can meet people just fine' and walked away.

Ruby looked back to see Weiss staring back at her, but the expression wasn't cold it was more shocked then anything at the moment. "Are you okay Weiss?" Ruby asked looking up at her with a smile spread wide across her face.

Weiss looked at her face and around her 'rose pedals? Where did those come from?' She thought to herself not even hearing Rubys question. "Hello?" Ruby waved her hand in front of Weiss to get her attention.

"What do you want you dolt?" Weiss blurted out without thinking. Ruby coward down to the sudden shout. "I'm sorry i just wanted to make sure you were alright." Ruby said looking up to her with puppy dog eyes. 'I did it again huh?' Weiss thought' well fuck what do i do now?'

Weiss looked at Ruby's face and she instantly looked away. 'What was that? One look and I almost caved, how?' "I'm sorry Ruby I didn't mean to shout." She said looking down at the ground making sure to not look back up at her face.

Ruby walked up to the now embarrassed Weiss and put a hand on her chin and raised her head. Their eyes met for a second, but Ruby broke it to only look around Weiss's body to check for any bruises. Ruby's eyes then met back with the snow woman's. "Did he hurt you at all?" Ruby asked with a soft smile on her face.

Weiss removed Ruby's hand from her cheek and looked down trying to conceal her blush. "No I'm fine" She said in a meek voice. "Well lets go to are initiation then!" Ruby said happily and started to follow the rest of the crowd out of the building.

 **END.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Emerald Forest

Chapter 3: The Emerald Forest

"Hiya!" Ruby slung her weapon around and cut a Beowulf in half with ease. "Well thats that." She said stabbing her baby into the ground and leaning on it. Ruby had been in the Emerald forest for what seemed like hours now.

This was the second pack she had ran into on her way to find the relics and to find someone. The first person she makes eye contact with will be her teammate for the next 4 years. "Ugh, I gotta find yang fast." Ruby then collapsed Crescent Rose and put her away.  
"Don't worry baby you'll be able to come back out in a little while." She patted her weapon and started to walk toward where she thought the relics would be at.

"God this is annoying." Weiss said as she pulled her sword out of a Ursa and it fell to the ground. "I can kill these things all day and it means nothing." 'I wonder what happens if I make it to the relics and back without meeting anyone. Would that mean I can do things solo that would be nice.'

The thought alone made Weiss smile. She looked around trying to get an idea of where she was at. "Great everything looks the same just trees." Weiss hurried and snapped her head to the side when she heard a bush rustle. 'Rose pedals? Thats odd.'

Weiss walked toward the bush slowly closing the gap between it. "Haa!" The sound of a girls voice and an impact came to Weiss's ears just before a Beowulf came into view, but it wasn't running it was flying? 'Oh shit!' Was all she could think before the grim collided with her knocking her to the ground.

Ruby walked past the bush to only see a dead Beowulf and Weiss on the floor unconscious. "Oh, no!" Ruby ran toward Weiss and landed next to her on her knees. "Weiss, Weiss Wake up!" She shook her to try and get her to wake up. Ruby kept shaking her until finally she slowly opened her eyes.

Weiss opened her eyes to only be met by pools of silver staring down at her. 'Well there goes my plan of getting through this without making eye contact with anyone.' She sat up slowly holding her head and looked over at Ruby.

"I'm starting to think i need to stay away from rose pedals." Ruby chuckled "What are you scared of them?" Weiss looked her in the eyes "Well I've only seen them twice and the first time you just appeared and knocked a grown man clean out, and the second time a grim was flying at me and who comes right behind them you do."

Ruby looked away "Well it makes sense I mean my semblance allows me to turn into rose pedals." "Well that just explains everything." Weiss stood up "Well lets go find this relic." Weiss said as she started to walk off. Ruby followed behind "Wait for me!" She shouted out as she ran to catch up.

"Hello anyone out there?" The blonde asked the air. "Hello anybody, starting to get bored." The blonde continued. She got a smile on her face when she heard the bushes behind her move. "Ruby?" She said as she ran to the bushes and looked behind them.

"Nope." escaped her lips before she jumped out of the way when two Ursa came from behind the bushes. "You two wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood have you?" She asked sarcastically.

The Ursa roared at her to attempt to scare her. "Gee a simple no would suffice." She aged on the beasts. One to a swing at her and she gracefully dodged it with a back flip. "Geez you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba-." She stopped mid sentence when she noticed a strand of her hair falling in front of her eyes.

"You monsters!" She yelled as flames spawned from nowhere and she rushed it with a flurry of punches. Then one final punch sent him flying backwards through a tree. The other Ursa roared at her in anger. "What you want some to!" She screamed at the beast.

It charged at her and swung at her. She smiled and grabbed its arm with her left hand to uppercut him in the jaw with her right. The Ursa flew in the air and hit the ground. "Nailed it." She said as she turned around and started to walk off.

"Well that was entertaining to watch." A voice called to her. She looked behind her to see see a girl with long black her and a bow in her hair. She had a book out as she laid on the branch just above where she took out the Ursa's. Yang whistled "You look fine up there, why not come down here so i can get a closer look at you?"

Ozpin stood at the edge of the cliff, below him was the Emerald forest. He was staring down at his scroll watching his students during the initiation. "Hey Oz." A voice came from behind him. "What are you doing here Qrow?"

Ozpin didn't move a muscle, he just continued to watch the scroll. "You know why I'm here Oz" He pulled out his flask and took a swig from it. "Oh, I know full well why your here Qrow I just want to hear you say it." Qrow looked at the back of his head frowning.

"You know I can't do that." Oz-pin scrolled over on his scroll to show another pair of his students. "The longer you live in the past the harder it will be to pull yourself out of it." "I'm not living in the past Oz." Qrow walked up beside Oz-pin to look down at the forest.

"But that flask tells me otherwise, unless of course your using it to drown your memories. Either way it all goes back to being stuck in the past." Ozpin looked over at Qrow to see he was taking another slug from his flask. Qrow stopped mid drink and glanced over at him and slowly put away his flask.

"You know Qrow what happened that night was not your fault, and as soon as you come to terms with that perhaps you will be able to move on." "What are you saying I've already gotten over it." Qrow looked at the statue with reassuring eyes.

"You have always been a good at lying Qrow however i can see through that." Silence fell for some time neither of them moving or talking. "You know I'm sure she is lonely." Oz-pin looked over to Qrow who now had a look of both anger and sadness. "Don't Oz not now." Qrow was stern with his words when he let them out. Oz-pin looked back down at his scroll to continue watching his students.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang grabbed a yellow knight piece off of a pedestal and held it up high. Blake smiled and said "Sure." Boom! "Woohoo!" The sound of an explosion and a girl came from inside the woods. Boom! Another explosion went off along with an Ursa stumbling out of the woods with a girl on its back. One final explosion and the grim fell over dead. "Aww, its broken." The Orange haired girl whined.

A young man with black hair and a green long sleeve top came out behind them. "Nora! Don't ever do that again." He scolded her but it was wasted cause she was already gone. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake was astounded by what she just witnessed.

"Heads up!" A voice came from above their heads. Yang looked up to see her sister falling from the sky. "Rubes?" Yang questioned herself as she continued to look up at her falling sister. Ruby quickly took out Crescent Rose and shot her towards the ground slowing her fall so she could land safely.

Ruby looked up to see Yang ten feet from her. She lit up and jumped towards her sister with her arms out, but Yang put out a arm and caught Ruby by her forehead and held her back. "So how exactly did you just fall here?" Yang asked still holding back her sis's attempt at hugging her.

Ruby stopped removed the hand from her head and said "Duh, We flew here." "Flew?" Yang had a puzzled look on her face. "How could you leave me!" Yet another voice from above their heads. Ruby looked up to see Weiss clinging to a nevermore.

"I said jump." "She's going to fall." Blake said looking up as well. "She will be fine." Ruby said crossing her arms. "She's falling." Blake looked over at Ruby who was now walking toward where Weiss was going to land. She then took a knee and looked up to where Weiss was continuing to fall.

Her cape started to turn into rose pedals followed by the bottom of her combat skirt. With one swift movement Ruby jumped up and burst into a cloud of rose pedals. They flew up to Weiss and surrounded her until Ruby came into view and grabbed her.

"I got you, now hold on tight." She whispered in her ear. She felt Weiss cling tightly around her shoulders. With one final push she rocketed back down to the ground and landed with a loud thud. Weiss was still clinging tightly to Ruby's neck.

Ruby smiled as she looked at Weiss. She couldn't describe how she felt as the snow princess clung to her, but it just felt right to her. Ruby moved her head down close to Weiss's ear. "We have landed princess."

She whispered in her ear. Weiss slowly looked up to see her soft smile looking down at her. 'Whats going on? My entire body feels like its on fire.' Weiss knew she was blushing, but before she could say anything Ruby collapsed on the ground unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4: The Reoccurring Dream

Chapter 4: The Reoccurring Dream.

"Hey Dad?" Taiyang turned around to see his young red haired daughter peeking around the door frame looking into the kitchen. "Hey sweetie what do you want?" Tai smiled at her as he put the last washed plate in the dish drain.

"I finished all over my dinner tonight." Tai chuckled "Yea you did good job I'm proud of you." Ruby looked up at her dad with sparkles in her eyes. "So does that mean i can have some cookies?" Tai went to go say something, but stopped right before he did and grinned.

"Oh, i'm so sorry honey i forgot to pick some up at the market last time I went we are clean out." "Whaaaat!" Ruby got tears in her eyes and looked up at her father with the cutest puppy dog face he had ever seen. Tai didn't stand a chance against the attack that laid before him and instantly broke under the look.

"Okay okay, calm down." he said as he reached for a jar on top of the fridge. "I was just pulling your leg a little." He put the jar on the table and sat down. "Take a seat." He pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"Yay!" Her face lit up like a Christmas tree as she climbed up onto the chair. Ruby started to stuff her face with cookies at what seemed like almost light speed. "Whoa, slow down there cookie monster or you will choke."

"I'm fine." She said just before she started to choke on her favorite snack. "See i told you so." Ruby finished chocking and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "How could you betray me cookies I thought we had something speacial!" She held a cookie to her face as she yelled at it. Tai could only laugh at the performance before him.

Then things went silent for a while neither said anything. Ruby then spoke up, "Hey dad?" "Whats up sweetie?" Tai asked resting his head on one of his arms. "What happened to mom?" Tai instantly sat up and started to look around as if looking for the answer in the air.

He let out a sigh. "She just went on a mission and never came back." "Oh, then what kind of mission was it?" ruby continued to probe her dad for information. Tai just looked her in the eyes not really knowing what to say. "I dont know, all i do know is that it was a secret mission.

She couldn't tell anyone about it. All she told me is that she would be back in a few weeks and she never came back." Ruby looked down at her hands she was still holding the cookie that she had yelled at. "So what was mom like?" Tai just sat there looking at her.

"Your mom was very childish, but she was always happy. She had silver eyes, just like you do. She always wore this hooded shroud to try and hide her presence. "He smiled at the memory. "She was never very good with people, or I should say she just didn't like meeting new people.

Heck she liked her weapon more than she did anyone else for the most part. She loved her job and protecting people." "She was a huntress right?" Ruby interupted her dads monologue. He smiled at her. "Yea thats right, do you know what huntsman and huntress do right?" He asked his adorable daughter across from him. "Yep, they fight evil and protect the innocent right?" Tai chuckled at her quick response. "Yea thats right Ruby."

"Hey daddy?" Ruby looked up at her dad with tears forming in her eyes. "Whats up baby?" "You're not gonna leave me to are you?" Tai got out of his chair and walked around the table to Ruby. "What, no baby I'm not gonna leave you."

He picked Ruby up and gave her a big hug. "I'll always be here for you and so will Yang." "Your-" Tai bit his lip as if to keep himself from saying something. "Your always gonna have us Ruby." "I miss my mommy!" Ruby started to cry in Taiyangs arms.

"I know you do baby we all do." After several minutes of Ruby crying and Tai comforting her she fell asleep. Tai carried her out of the kitchen and to the living room and laid her on the couch.

"So when are you gonna tell her the truth?" Yang asked. Tai turned around to see her leaning on the wall next to the door leading to the kitchen. "When she is ready to know." Tai said quietly.

"She deserves to know the truth dad." "I know she does I know that, I just don't want her to go through any more pain." Yang looked at him her eyes hinting at rage. "Dad the longer this goes on the more it will hurt her when she finds out!"

"I know that!" Tai shouted "I'm just waiting for her to get older so she will understand better." "She can handle it dad shes twelve! I was only five when my mom left and it took a while but, I handled it fine after some time."

"Don't you think I know that! She isn't as good at dealing with these things as you are okay!" Tai was no longer trying to control his voice. "Thats what I'm here for though! I'm her older sister I can help her through it!" "You don't know that you can!" "Even if I can't I can try!"

Yang was now inches from his face the hint of rage in her eyes replaced with two boiling pools of hot lava. "Now listen here Ya-" Yang cut him off. "No you listen dad your not Rubys real father and she deserves to know it even if she can't handle it!"

"Thats enough Yang go to your room!" He yelled out to her pointing up the stairs where her room was. "Fine!" Yang through her hands up and started stomping up the stairs. Ruby lay on the couch not moving her eyes open and tears quietly flowing from them.

"Oh, hey Weiss you here checking up on Ruby?" Yang walked into the infirmary room that Ruby was in. Weiss was sitting in a chair next to Ruby's bed. "Yea just seeing how shes doing." Yang crossed her arms and leaned on the corner of the door frame.

"Awww, worried about my sister thats cute." She teased Weiss. "No I'm not." Weiss said glaring at Yang. Yang laughed "You don't have to worry snow princess she will be fine." "Will she be?" Weiss asked for reassurance.

"Yea you see this is something natural honestly. Ruby semblance allows her to turn into rose pedals, but when she uses it it drains her aura some." "Then why use it then?" Weiss asked her face showing she was more confused than her voice let on.

"Well its kinda like a double edged sword ya know. The number of times she can use it is up to the magnitude of which she uses her semblance." Weiss crossed her arms. "That means what exactly?"

Yang put up her arms and held her left hand up. "Lets put it like this my left hand is protection and my right is speed alright. She can turn either one of the strengths of these up or down however she wants, but the drawback being that it drains more of her aura the higher she makes the strengths."

Yang put her arms back down to her sides and walked up to Rubys bed. "Understand now? Based on what's she's needing to do and how she wants to do it depends on how much aura it takes from her."

Weiss looked down at Ruby's sleeping face. 'She looks so cute when she's sleeping' Weiss's face went slightly red as she stared at Ruby. "Yea i understand." Weiss said softly. "Alright well I'm gonna head out I'll catch you around Weiss." Yang winked at her as she left. 'What was that supposed to mean?' Weiss threw that thought aside and kept watching Ruby's sleeping face.

The more Weiss continued to stare at Ruby the more she thought to herself that it looked like it was in pain. "You dolt." She whispered as she grabbed Rubys hand. The moment Weiss's hand touched Ruby's she clutched it tightly.

"No, don't leave me." Ruby said as a single tear rolled down Ruby's face. Weiss leaned down to Ruby's ear. "I'm not going anywhere." She whispered in her ear. When the words reached her ears she lightly smiled, but not once did her grip loosen on Weiss's hand.  
Weiss laid her head down on the bed next to Ruby and drifted off as the sandman crept up on her.

Soft rays of light hit Ruby's face as the sun rose. Ruby hesitantly opened her eyes with a long sigh. "Time to get up already? Ugh." She went to move her right hand but she encountered a large amount of resistance. She looked over to see Weiss gripping her hand and laying over it.

"Weiss?" Ruby looked at her dumbfounded. 'I wish I could stay like this a little longer.' Ruby took her free hand and moved some strands of hair out of Weiss's face to get a better view of it.

Ruby leaned closer to her face to examine it further. 'She is so beautiful, how is it even possible for someone to be this good looking?' She smiled and lightly gave her a kiss on her cheek. While she was giving her the kiss she noticed how well she smelled.

'Oh god can I get this in candle scent?' Ruby thought. She then slowly moved over to Weiss's ear and gave it a small kiss. Weiss shifted to make herself more comfortable. The sudden movement made Ruby shoot up away from Weiss. 'What am I thinking I need to stop now. What is wrong with me?'

Ruby tried to put her hood over her head, but her hands found nothing but the back of her pajamas. Ruby quickly looked around for her hood to only arrive at the conclusion that it wasn't in the room she was in. Ruby then did the next best thing she could think of.

She slowly slid back down on the bed and put the covers over her head. 'My mind is going crazy!' Ruby buried her head in the pillow and tried to sleep again. No matter how hard she tried to she could not stop smiling, nor could she remove her hand from Weiss's.

Ruby woke up a few hours later to only find that Weiss was gone. She frowned as she looked at her hand, missing the warmth that Weiss provided it. She stretched out her arms and threw her blanket off. She then moved herself to the edge of the bed and let her feet dangle off the side.

'Ah man, my legs are sore. Guess thats what i get for going overboard.' Ruby looked over to the door when she heard the door knob turn. The door slowly open to reveal Weiss who had a coffee cup in her hand. When Ruby saw Weiss she went to get off the bed.

"Stop." Weiss's voice rang through the room. 'Her voice is so commanding.' Ruby thought, however she did not move. She walked over to Ruby and put her cup down on the nightstand next to the bed.

Weiss then walked directly in front of Ruby and used a hand to move Ruby's bangs away from her forehead. She put her forehead against Ruby's and held it there for a minute. "You have a fever Ruby." Weiss's words were cold.

'Thats because your so close to me.' Ruby looked up at her "Weiss I don't-" "No." Weiss cut her off sternly. "Lay back down." "But." Ruby tried to argue only to be cut back off by Weiss. "No buts Ruby lay back down." Ruby let out a groan and laid back down. Weiss then proceeded to pull the covers back on her.

Weiss sat back down in her chair next to ruby and looked her in the eyes. "How are you feeling?" "Better now that-" Ruby stopped herself midsentence. 'Stop it stop it stop it stop it.' She told herself over and over again. "I feel fine." She said trying to hide her face from Weiss.

"Oh, and just so you know never do that again." Ruby sat up in her bed. "Do what?" She asked innocently. "Never use your semblance to save me again understand." Her stare was cold but as Ruby continued to look into those beautiful light blue eyes underneath all the cold and defenses. She could have sworn she saw sadness in them.

"Nope." Ruby said. "Excuse me?" Weiss said her eyes now piercing through Ruby like daggers. "Nope." She said again. "I'm not gonna do that." Weiss stood up. "And why is that!" Weiss's voice went a few octavos higher.

Ruby smiled up at her. "Because Weiss I'm your teammate now." Weiss leaned closer to Ruby and reached our her hand and flicked Ruby in the forehead. "You dolt I know about your semblance your sister told me about it, so you can stop playing dumb."

Ruby was rubbing her head where she got flicked. "I don't care Weiss." "Then how about this if you do it again and your put back in an infirmary. I will put you back in it understand?" Ruby coward down and looked back at Weiss with her puppy dog eyes. "Weiss." Weiss quickly turned around trying to avoid looking at her cute face any longer than she had to. 'I bet you she could make grim stop and reconsider being evil with a puppy dog face like that. She truly is dangerous.'

"I said no Ruby end of discussion." She walked out and she peered back in the door. "Make sure you get some rest." She closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5: The Heiress's Father

**A/N: WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. Alright now that i got your attention (hopefully) please be advised that the rated M that this story is rated will now begin to be rated M with this chapter. I am warning you know because this chapter is about Weiss's father and I made Weiss's past and her relations with her family (her father and brother) a little poopy, but do understand that this chapter gets a little dark. If you don't like that I'm sorry, however this chapter does have merit to Weiss's personality I have developed. That being said enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5: The Heiress's Father

Ruby looked out the window it was dark. The only thing Illuminating the night was a single light post about a hundred yards away from the building. The stars looked beautiful shining brightly illuminating what the light post wasn't.

"Alright." Ruby quietly got out of her bed and opened up the window. "I would have to be put on the third floor." Ruby put her foot on the ledge of the window seal and took a deep breath. "Well guess the only way I'm getting out."

Ruby leaps out the window and begins to fall. She gets about ten feet from the ground before bursting into rose pedals and sticking the landing. "That went better than expected." She giggled to herself and looked around.

"Oh, right I have no idea where I am. Lets see that's the hospital, so the real question is this the front, side, or back of the school? Well whatever what harm is there in walking around." Ruby started walking toward the giant cluster of buildings.

'This place looks so eerie at night. It kinda looks like a ghost town.' Ruby was now in the center of the entrance of Beacon. There were several buildings a few standing out more than the others. "Well guess i can start with process of elimination. Well I know its not.."

Ruby's self-monologue trailed off as she saw Weiss exit what she assumed was the girls dormitory. Ruby interest was piqued, so she decided to follow her. 'I'm just making sure my teammate is safe.' Ruby thought up an excuse just in case she got caught.

Ruby Rose dashed to the nearest tree to keep Weiss from seeing her as she turned in her direction. She walked along the path that leads to the main entrance. Ruby watched eagerly creeping tree to tree to keep a sort of fixed distance from her.

Weiss reached the entrance of the school and stopped. Ruby stalked closer to her getting behind a big sign about ten feet from Weiss. Ruby heard her sigh followed by the sound of high heels clacking on the ground.

After going straight for what felt like thirty minutes, but in reality was only about ten minutes. Two rights and a left later she came to a stop. Just in front of her was a pure white limo with a snowflake on the side of it.

Weiss walked up to it and knocked on the window. The door opened and a man with white hair came out. He wore a white suit, but from her angle all she could see was his back. Ruby could hear them talking but couldn't make it out. 'Well my chance to turn back would be now I guess, but I'm also is that man and what are they talking about?'

Ruby's curiosity got the better of her and she then devised a strategy to get closer and get a good view at the same time. She stayed low to the ground and used the night to her advantage. She made it all the way to the opposite side of the limo.

"Hey father." Ruby heard Weiss's voice. 'it was so meek. Is that really Weiss?' Shoving the thought aside she moved down the length of the limo and got to the end. She circled around to the trunk and peaked around the side. She could see them both clearly.

"Hey father." Weiss looked up at her father. Her father's face was frowned his light blue eyes full of fire. "Where were you yesterday Weiss?" his words came out rough and Weiss could not only hear but also feel the anger behind his breath.

Weiss was shaking, Ruby could not believe what she was seeing. "I, uh." Weiss stuttered trying to find words, but they kept evading her. "Weiss, answer me!" His words drilled into Weiss making her flinch. "I'm uh I'm sorry father."

Weiss looked down at her father's feet. Her words were flat and low, Ruby could barely hear them herself. "Do you think sorry is going to cut it!" Weiss's father grabbed Weiss under her jaw by her throat with his left hand and pushed her into the wall behind her. He squeezed down hard on Weiss's jaw and neck, she chocked and gasped for air.

"Father...your..hurting, me" Weiss said as she was gasping for air. "Have you forgotten the family you were born into? Have you forgotten who you are, where your responsibilities lie?" Her father lashed out at her slapping her with his free hand.

Ruby was trying her hardest not to get mad. She was biting her hand to keep her rage from boiling over. 'Stay calm Ruby Weiss doesn't know your here and she can't find out now. Stay calm Ruby Rose. Ruby chanted to herself in her head as she dug her teeth deeper into her hand.

"I'm sorry father it won't happen again. Please, let me go." Her father looked at her and chuckled. "Let you go." he said sarcastically. "Wouldn't you like that, but no first i think you should be punished don't you think so?" He tightened his grip on her throat.

"No.. Please don't... not... here." She gasped for air as she tried to resist, but he was to strong. "Oh, Weiss be honest with yourself you like being punished." He said while running his right hand up Weiss's leg slowly. "No." Weiss gasped out.

Ruby was looking away tears in her eyes and blood dripping off her hand. 'What should I do? If I interfere then Weiss will know i followed her, but if I don't will i be able to live with myself?" Weiss's cry's were muffled by her fathers lips consuming hers. His hand was now rubbing her side up and down slowly.

He released his lips and kissed her neck. "You brought this on yourself Weiss, but of course you already know that." He then moved his hand to Weiss's breasts. "Bad girls must be punished." Her father said Lust was fueling his eyes. "No!" Weiss cried out "Please stop father!"

Rubys vision was starting to go black sounds were becoming distant to her. Weiss let out a gasp as her father molested her breast. Weiss looked over and saw rose pedals floating from behind the truck of the limo. "Ru..." Weiss couldn't finish the word for the grip around her throat had tightened.

Ruby took one last peek around the limo and her eyes met Weiss's eyes. Her eyes were red and full of tears. For Ruby that was the last straw. The sight of tears in Weiss's eyes whipped her into a fiery rage. She let out a blood curdling yell and practically went warp speed toward Weiss's father.

Ruby's fist impacted with Weiss's father shattering his jaw on impact and making him fly back several feet before making contact with the ground again. "I'll kill you!" Ruby started walking toward Weiss's unconscious father. Weiss quickly grabbed Ruby from behind. "Ruby stop!"

Ruby continued to walk toward Weiss's father. Her rage fueling every movement in her body. "Your fucking dead!" Ruby screeched out. Her voice was as vile as a grims. Weiss couldn't get her to stop moving. Her hanging off her back had no effect, she just kept walking like she wasn't even there.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Weiss said as she pulled a white crystal out of her combat skirt. She slammed it on the ground and ice grabbed Ruby's feet. The ice encased her from the ankles down to the ground. Ruby looked down at the ice that now trapped her. She bent her knees and busted into rose pedals again.

The sheer force of the jump shattered the ice and sent her high into the air. The air that was created from the jump pushed Weiss back a step. Then a second explosion of air hit her face and Ruby was next to her father. Her leg was lifted up just above his neck.

Weiss quickly knelled down and a circle formed under her body. Then another appeared behind her. It then turned black for a second then in a blink of an eye Weiss flew toward her dad and Ruby. She meant to grab Ruby but she tripped over her fathers legs and fell onto Ruby.

Their lips collided with each other. and they fell to the ground. Weiss quickly shot up to see Ruby unconscious beneath her. Weiss looked back to see her still unconscious father. "What am I going to do now?" Tears were still in her eyes and she was still shaking from the events that transpired.

"Well what happened here?" A deep voice came from the ally way. Weiss quickly stood up and faced his direction. "Who are you?" Weiss shot a threatening glance at the man. "Don't worry kid I'm a friend."

"How did you find us?" Weiss snapped. The man looked around then back at her. "Well you are on a street for starters not very hard to not see if you're passing by. Second Your Ruby's scream of anger could probably be heard on the other side of the world.

Third I'm pretty good at sensing grief, and you, ice queen gave off a good amount of that." "Wait you know Ruby?" Weiss asked her death glare still very abundant. "Yeah, you could say that." The man said as he pulled out a flask and took a long drink from it.

End.

 **A/N: Alright well that was one hell of a chapter huh? Anyways I had a lot of debate in my head if I should post this chapter the way it is being "grim". And as you can tell I decided to put it up because well it is my story. Take note that I will try to keep away from the dark side of things as much as possible. That is unless you want me to go into more detail with it? Me personally I like backstory and that includes all shades of it but not everyone is that way and i can respect that. Before I get anymore off track I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I think this will be the last chapter I post for at least two days or maybe a day? I don't even know anymore. I think a chapter a week and here I am at chapter five and I made the story like four days ago, however I can guarantee there will be more by Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Compromise

Chapter 6: The Compromise

"Nice of you to join me Ms. Schnee." "Weiss is fine." Weiss said as she walked out of the elevator. "Please take a seat." Ozpin motioned his hand to the chair for Weiss to sit. Weiss sat down and looked at Ozpin there was no hint of any kind of emotion in her eyes.

Ozpin put both of his elbows on his desk and laced his fingers together. "So I heard from an informant what had happened. Would you like to elaborate on what had happened last night?" "I, uh." Weiss stopped she could hardly even think let alone try to piece together words.

"Its okay I know this has to be hard on you. Take your time, however I will need to know what happened before you leave this office." Ozpin unlaced his fingers and picked up a mug on his table and took a sip from it.

Weiss tried to think, but the only thing that kept playing in her head was the Ruby going all ominous. And The image of her lips meeting Ruby's. The thought only made her more frustrated and confused. "I need to see Ruby." The words slipped out of her mouth. Ozpin continued to stare at her, or maybe through her?

Weiss could never get a fix at what he was ever truly looking at. "Alright, but you will be coming back here tomorrow." She nodded her head and stood up. "Okay, thank you professor Ozpin." She walked into the elevator and didn't turn around till the doors had shut. Weiss let out a sigh of relief.

"Well you let her go pretty easy." Ozpin looked behind him to see Qrow sitting in a corner shrouded by the shadows. "Depression is one of those complicated emotions, it can be crippling. The longer someone has it the harder it will be for them to get rid of it, however depression can be dealt with easily if dealt with quickly."

"Well then shouldn't we be dealing with it?" Qrow turned his head and peered out the window behind Ozpin. "What do you think she went to go do. Don't you have a mission to go do?" Qrow sighed at the words and stood up. "Yea I do. I'll have a report in a few days for you." Qrow walked to the elevator and pressed the button. "Take your time with the report I want it to be thorough." "Alright." Qrow nodded his head and stepped in the elevator.

Weiss stood in front of her door and sighed as she reached for the handle. She turned the knob and opened the door. The room was small and simple. there were two beds on either side of the room and next to them was two wooden nightstands.

To Weiss's left and right were dressers for clothes on either side of the room. On the right side of the room was a door that led to the bathroom. Weiss walked over to the bed on her right. As she walked Ruby's head came into her view she was out like a light.

Weiss keeled down next to Ruby's bed and went under her covers to find a hand. Once she found it she gently wrapped her hand around Ruby's hand. "You are such an idiot." She held her head down as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Even after I told you not too, but you still did, why?" Tears slowly fell from her face and onto the blanket. "I'm not even worth it. I'm just my family's play thing. What kind of value could I ever have?" Weiss's words ran together as she sobbed uncontrollably. She rested her head on Ruby's chest and cried everything out.

Yang stopped at Weiss's and Ruby's door before knocking when she heard Weiss's quiet sobs of grief. She stood there and listened to everything she was saying. She leaned against their door and crossed her arms.

She didn't even know what she was doing eavesdropping on her sisters partner like she was. She didn't even budge until she heard the heiress's cries die down. 'I guess everyone has their problems huh. Well I guess I'll just come back later.' Yang walked back down the hallway. "Oh I know I'll go tease Blake thats always fun." Yang hit the bottom of her fist down on her left hand and smiled.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes to see she was peering up at a blurry roof. She rubbed her eyes and opened them again. Her vision was still blurry, but it wasn't as bad now. Ruby moved her head over and saw Weiss sitting on a bed reading.

Ruby tried to sit up, but fell back down with a gasp of pain. "Ruby?" Weiss looked over to see Ruby holding her right hand. "Ummm, where am I?" Ruby asked while she rubbed her hand. "You're in your room." She simply replied as she put her book down and got out of her bed.

"Then why are you in here then?" Ruby had a hint of blush on her cheeks. "Because we are roommates. Don't you remember? Every team has their own room that they share." Weiss walked over to the edge of Ruby's bed and flicked her in the forehead.

"What was that for!" Ruby yelped and rubbed her head where she was flicked. "That was for what happened last night." Weiss said crossing her arms and looking away from Ruby. "Last night?" Ruby examined Weiss while she tried to think about what happened last night. Weiss turned back to look Ruby in her eyes.

"Do you seriously not remember what happened last night?" Ruby continued her examination of Weiss. 'Oh, she's in her pajamas I didn't even notice. She really does look good in anything doesn't she?' She was wearing light blue pajama pants along with a pure white sleeveless blouse.

'Her hair is down to. What kind of deal with the devil do you have to make to look so perfect?' Ruby had a grin on her face as she observed every inch of Weiss. 'Her skin looks so soft. Hmmm?' Ruby looked at Weiss's neck and it had a different shade of white.

"Weiss what happened to your neck?" Ruby looked at her with concern in her eyes. Weiss paused for a second anger came over her face. "Have you been listening to anything I've been saying Ruby?" Her voice came off powerful. "Umm, no?" Ruby looked up at her with an innocent smile.

'She would be dead. If she wasn't so cute she would be dead.' Weiss thought as she looked at her. "Sooo, your neck?" Rubys expression went from innocent to concern. Weiss not being able to repeat what happened wiped the makeup off of her neck exposing the bruises on her neck that her father had left.

Weiss stared at Ruby she wasn't doing anything she was completely still. A tear ran down Ruby's face. Not a moment after Weiss realized the tear Ruby leaped out of her bed and in front of Weiss. "Are you okay Weiss?"

Ruby frantically asked as she grabbed her hands in hers. Weiss pulled away from Ruby's grip as soon as she touched her. "I'm fine, but what I want to know is why you followed me. Why you were in your pajamas why you did so, and why you used your semblance for me again after I specifically told you not to!"

Ruby not knowing what to do went straight to her puppy dog face. "Forgive me?" 'Stand your ground Weiss. You can do this just say no a simple two letter word.' "N-" Weiss couldn't complete the word. Weiss put her hand on her face and quietly said "F-fine."

"Yay!" Ruby ran up to Weiss and gave her a big hug. Weiss attempted to pull away but her body wouldn't follow out the actions for her. Ruby buried her face into Weiss's chest and inhaled deeply. 'God I could stay here forever.' Weiss stood still she didn't know what to do.

Her face was burning and her heart was racing. Ruby squeezed her tighter and inhaled deeply again. 'What I would give to be able to do this whenever i wanted to.' "Weiss?" "What?" Weiss was a little taller than her Ruby realized.

Weiss was resting her nose in Ruby's hair. "Why was your dad doing those things to you?" Weiss broke the hug and pried Ruby off of her. "You don't need to worry about that." Her words came out cold as she crossed her arms.

"I do need to worry about that Weiss." "No you don't!" Weiss started to raise her voice. "Yes I do!" Ruby stomped her foot on the ground. "Ow!" Ruby fell on her butt and held her foot. Weiss walked over to her and reached out her hand.

"You are such a dolt." She said softly as Ruby grabbed her hand and got back up. "So what are your parents like?" Weiss asked hoping to change the subject. "I don't know." Ruby said the tone in her words dropping.

"That's ridiculous how could you not know what your own parents are like?" Weiss said as she pushed Ruby back on her bed and making her sit. "Well my mom died when I was young and my dad apparently ran away and never came back."

Ruby's voice went lower with each word she spoke. "Oh, then who took care of you then?" Weiss's curiosity was peeked. Ruby looked up at Weiss, it was clear to her that she was holding back tears. "Weiss I don't really want to talk about this right now?"

Ruby hung her head. Weiss snapped her fingers. "Oh, I know how about this. When we are both ready to talk we will do it together and we won't bring it back up till then." Weiss lightly brushed her hand through Ruby's hair and traced her cheek down to her chin and gently raised Ruby's head until their eyes met.

Ruby nodded her head in agreement. "Alright then." Weiss smiled in hopes it would cheer Ruby up some. "But if I ever see your dad again I'm killing him." Ruby smiled back at her. Weiss sighed "You don't want the entire Schnee Company against you Ruby now lay down and get some more rest."

Ruby's stomach growled. "But I'm hungry Weiss." Ruby complained. "No buts you get in bed and I'll go get you something to eat." "Okay!" Ruby crawled under her covers with a big smile on her face. Okay I'll be right back." Weiss walked out the door and shut it.


	7. Chapter 7: The Talk

Chapter 7: The Talk

"Ahh, that was a great night." Yang smiled as she looked at a sleeping Blake cuddled up to her. "Hmmmm." Yang hummed as she got an idea. Yang quicky hopped on top of Blake and grabbed her arms and held them over her head.

Blake awoke in a snap to see a naked Yang staring down at her. "Hello~" Yang sang out as she pressed her weight down on Blakes hands to prevent her from escaping. "You wake up horny way to often." Blake yawned as she finished her statement.

"Well can you blame me when I have an adorable kitty cat that I wake up to every morning?" Blake giggled. "Your ridiculous Ya-" Yang cut her off by kissing her passionately. Blake let out a moan from the sudden kiss. Yang pulled Blakes hands closer together so she could hold them both with one of her hands.

She slowly stroked behind Blakes ears and pulled away from her kiss to slowly kiss down her neck down to her collar bone. "Mmmm." Blake tried to hold in her moans of pleasures. Yang noticed and decided to attack her harder.

She started to kiss down from her collar bone to the center of her chest just above her breast. She then lightly licked her from the top of her chest down to the middle of her boobs. Blake let out a slight moan and arched her back from the sensation she felt.

Knock knock knock. Yang stayed on top of Blake a yelled across the room. "Who is it?" "Your sister." A muffled voice came from the door. Yang looked down at Blake and gave her a quick kiss. "I guess we will have to continue this later kitty."

Blake rolled her eyes "Sometimes I wish you would have never found out I was a faunist." "Well it wasn't hard to find out from your purring." Yang winked at her. "Shut up!" Blake pushed Yang off of her.

Yang rolled over on her stomach and supported her head with both her arms. "You look so cute when you blush makes me want to give you some milk." Blake blush became more apparent. "That actually sounds pretty good right now." Yang rolled over on her back and laughed. "Don't laugh." 

Blake smacked Yang's belly. "Well get up and get dressed and I'll think about treating you to a glass." Blake smiled and got up and started getting dressed. "Coming!" Yang said as she jumped off her bed and found her underwear on the floor. She slipped on her panties and clipped her bra on as she walked toward the door.

Yang cracked the door open and saw Ruby waiting patiently. "Whats up sis?" Yang asked while looking back to see if Blake was fully dressed. Ruby raised an eyebrow while she looked at her sister in nothing but her underwear. "See you still like to rock it in your undies huh?"

"You betcha I do. Well come on in." Yang opened the door up all the way so Ruby could walk in. Ruby walked in to see a room very similar to hers and Weiss's, but with one difference there was only one bed in the room. standing next to the bed was a young woman clad in a white sleeveless shirt with a pair of black skin tight pants.

Blake spoke up when she realized Ruby wouldn't remove her prying eyes till she spoke. "Hey I'm Blake, your sisters partner for the next 4 years." Blake saw yang wink at her and point toward the door from behind Ruby. "It's nice to meet you Blake I'm Ruby." Ruby had a big smile spread across her face.

"It's nice to meet you to, but I need to go take care of some things this morning so I need to get going." Blake said as she walked across the room to the door. "I'll see you at lunch later." Yang said with a devilish smirk on her face. Blake rolled her eyes at her and walked out the door.

"So how are you feeling sis?" Yang asked as she fished through her dresser looking for something to put on. "I'm still really sore. It hurts just walking around." Ruby fell onto Yang's bed and let out a sigh of relief. "Well if you're still in pain why are you walking around and not resting in bed?"

Yang pulled a big yellow shirt over her and walked over to Ruby and poked her stretched out sister in the stomach. Ruby's face cringed at the pain as Yang sat down on the bed next to her. "Cause I wanted to see you, but now I'm reconsidering." Ruby joked with Yang as she smacked her in the back.

"So whats up?" Yang laid back on her side facing Ruby. "I don't know what to do Yang." "What do you mean?" Yang asked. Ruby covered her face with her hands. Yang grabbed Rubys hands and pried them off her face. "Rubes I can't help you if you just sit there and sulk, instead of telling me whats going on."

Ruby let out a sigh. "I don't really know how to put it into words without sounding weird." Yang looked her in the eyes with a calm expression. "I'm your sister I won't thing your any more weird than you are now."

Ruby looked over to Yang with a angry glare. Yang threw her hands up in surrender. "Hey I'm just joking Rubes, but in all seriousness you can ask me anything. I won't look down on you for anything."

Ruby looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes before speaking. "So do you think its wrong for a girl to like another girl?" Ruby asked in an innocent voice. Yangs face turned slightly red from the question. Yang quickly threw any thought of Blake out of her ear.

"So do you mean as friends or..." Yang beat around the bush making sure the question she asked was the way she meant it. "No." Ruby cut off her sister. "Like more than a friend." "Oh." Yang said while scratching the top of her head nervously. "So, who's the lucky girl that stole my sister's heart?"

Ruby quickly sat up. "I don't like anyone!" Ruby shouted out. Yang chuckled. "Right thats why you came to see me while you were still sore and asked me that specific question." Yang said sarcastically. Ruby plopped back down on the bed and sighed.

"I don't know its just, I've never felt like this around someone before so I don't know what to do." Yang couldn't help but smile as she watched Ruby. "Well finding out what you want from a person is a good start, do what do you want from her?"

Ruby groaned as she thought about it. "I just want to be around her more." The words where silent as they left Rubys lips. "I want to be able to hold her close and I want to kiss her too." Rubys face was red as she thought about the actions she was saying.

"I want to protect her and I never want to see her cry again." Yang could feel the heat coming from Ruby. "Woah sounds like she has got you hooked good." Yang said with a smile on her face. "So what do I do about it?" Ruby asked as she looked in Yangs eyes.

"Well do you think she has the same feelings for you?" Yang asked curious if she knew. "I have no idea!" Ruby let out a loud sigh as she finished the words. "Shes just so hard to read!" Ruby groaned in annoyance.

Yang laughed at her little sisters outburst. "Well why don't you see what she is doing this weekend? If she isn't doing anything then ask her to go shopping or something." Ruby looked at Yang with hope in her eyes that only faded.

"But what if she says no." Yang ran her fingers through Rubys hair to help calm her of the thought. "I doubt she would say no to someone as adorable as you." "Well she has said no to me a lot already now that I think about it." Ruby said trying to put up a counter argument.

"Well how about this ask her tonight and see what she says the worst that could happen is that she says no." Ruby only sighed at the proposal. "Rubes if you don't try to figure out what her feelings are towards you or, at least try to get closer to her nothing is going to change."

She only sighed again. "Why couldn't she just be a weapon then it would be so much easier." Yang laughed at her sisters ridicules statement. "Well you can't just love weapons all your life." "But there so much easier to deal with."

Ruby pouted. Yang scratched her head not knowing what to say. "Ah, I got it just treat her like she is a weapon then." Ruby didn't sigh or say anything for a while. "That might work." 'Forgive me for what follows Weiss.' Yang thought in her head.

"Well there you go the rest is up to you then Rubes." "Thanks Yang." Ruby said as she started to slowly get up. Yang noticed and helped her up. "You should really rest some before you try to do anything though." Yang stated.

"Ugh, I've been in beds for so many days I'm tired of it." "Well if you don't you won't be able to enjoy yourself this weekend." Yang winked at her. Ruby returned her wink with a glare. "Woah your glare is almost as good as your puppy dog face."

Yang joked with her. Ruby had to break her glare to laugh. Yang pulled Ruby in for a hug as she laughed. "I love you Rubes." Ruby returned the hug happy to be in her sisters embrace. "I love you to Yang."

Yang broke the hug and looked over at her clock 11:45 it read. "Well I need to kick you out now." "What?" Ruby said in a sad tone. Yang pointed at the clock. "Its 11:45 I've already missed two classes probably shouldn't miss the third."

Ruby held back a giggle. "Well I guess I'll just go back to my room I still have two days off for recovery." Yang grinned at Ruby. "It was good to see you Ruby can't wait to see you in classes."

"Hehe I get out of your hair now Ruby said as she crept to the door and opened it. "See you later Rubes." Yang said to the closing door. Yang sighed as the door shut. "Now to go tend to my lonely kitty."


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning

Chapter 8: The Beginning

"Auuuuah." Ruby stretched her arms as she yawned. The sunset is so beautiful from here. She thought as she gazed out to the horizon. The wind blew in Ruby's face and ruffled her hair. Creek. The door to her dorm opened up slowly. Weiss entered with a servers platter in her hands.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled out as soon as the door closed. Ruby naturally winced at the sound of her voice. "What?" Ruby asked innocently. "Don't what me! What are you doing out of bed?" Weiss was as stern as always with her words. "I-I just got up to stretch and get some fresh air i-its not like a left the dorm."

Ruby stammered trying to find the words to retort to Weiss. "I don't want to hear it Ruby get back in bed now!" It felt as if the walls shook when Weiss spoke. Ruby slouched down and slowly got off the window seal. "Fine." Ruby mumbled under her breath. Ruby looked back up at Weiss and went to speak, but before she could speak she was interrupted by Weiss pointing her finger at her bed. As if given up Ruby resigned to her bed.

Weiss sat down the platter of food on Ruby's night stand and let out a sigh. "Here I brought you something to eat. I thought you might be hungry." "Ooo, what did you get me?" Ruby's face lit up as wondered what was on the menu. Weiss lifted the cover on the platter to show a medium rare steak basking in a broth at the bottom of the plate. Ruby's mouth instantly began to water.

Weiss removed the other to cover to reveal some creamy mashed potatoes and some steamed vegetables. "Aww, thanks Weiss!" Ruby said with high spirits as she started to dig into her food. Weiss sat in the chair next to Ruby's bed and watched her enjoy herself for a few minutes. Weiss grinned as she watched the puppy like girl in front of her viciously bite at the steak on her fork.

'She's so cute' Weiss quickly caught her way of thinking and stopped it. "So." Weiss broke the silence. Ruby froze and looked over at Weiss with steak still hanging out of her mouth. "How have you been feeling?" Weiss met her eyes briefly only to quickly avert them. 'Why can't I look her in the eyes?' Weiss thought trying to hide her confused embarrassment. "I've been feeling much better!" Ruby said with a cheery attitude. "Although I am still really sore." She lowly trailed off hoping Weiss wouldn't hear that part.

"Well maybe If you would listen to me then you wouldn't be in this predicament now would you." Weiss said reinforcing her earlier request to not use her semblance for her. Ruby stuffed another piece of steak in her mouth with a pouty face. "Like I wolf evher dew that." Ruby said with her mouth full of juicy meat.

"Well as your punishment I'm leaving." Weiss said knowing full well she had to leave anyway. Ruby's heart instantly sank at the words she heard. "Not for good right?" Ruby looked into Weiss's eyes with her puppy dog eyes. Weiss felt as if an arrow had pierced her heart.

'That is so not fair!' Weiss was yelling in her head. Weiss sighed "No not for good but I will be gone for a few days." "Where are you going?" Ruby asked curiously. "Don't worry about it just know that I will be back." "But Weiss-" "Don't but me." Weiss cut off Ruby. "Just get some more rest and be ready for school when I get back."

"Ugh I'm tired of just lying in bed." Ruby tried to protest. "I don't care your either going to relax and get better or you can find another partner." Weiss retorted back quickly. With those last words Weiss left out of the dorm. "Phew, now to take care of the unnecessary." She said to herself as she walked down the hall.

"Oh, hey Weiss." Weiss snapped out of her thought and looked up to see yang waving at her down the hallway. Weiss waved back and walked toward yang. "Whats up Weiss." Yang asked. Weiss sighed "Going to the headmaster's office." Yang put her hand over her mouth and gasped.

"What did the ice queen do this time?" Yang said jokingly. "That's not funny." Weiss said flatly. "Oh, then why are you going there wait I get it he wants some of your money for the school. Yang blurted out. "Are you done with your stupid guesses?" Weiss asked coldly. Yang propped her chin between her thumb and finger.

"Ah he needs you to help keep the food frozen because the freezers broke." Weiss stared blankly at Yang. "I'm leaving now." Weiss said simply and started to walk off. "No wait!" Yang shouted out to make Weiss stop. Weiss turned around and said. "What?" "How is Ruby doing?" "She's fine you can go see her if you want make sure she stays in bed though. She refuses to just rest it seems.

Yang let out a chuckle "yea that sounds like my little sister." Yang said honestly. "Well make sure she stays in bed, oh and if she doesn't tell her I'll find out." "Scary, wait does that mean your stalking my little sister?" "Is there no end to your sarcasm?" Weiss starting to get frustrated. "Yea it ends but it has lots of fuel." Weiss rolled her eyes and walked off. "Bye ice queen." Yang said waving her goodbye. Weiss ignored the comment and kept walking.

Weiss sighed as she pressed the button for the elevator. "Don't feel like doing this." Weiss said to herself. Ding. The elevator door opened and Weiss stepped in and typed in a number. The door closed behind her and the elevator began to ascend. Ding. The elevator doors opened and the first thing Weiss saw was OzPin sitting behind his desk sipping his coffee.

'Great.' Weiss thought. "Come in Ms. Schnee take a seat. Weiss sighed but began to walk toward the desk. Weiss pulled up the chair and sat down. It was silent for moments as if one was waiting for the other to talk first. "Are you feeling better?" OzPin asked bluntly.

"I'm fine." Weiss answered. "Then you can go over what happened that night with me now." 'Doesn't beat around the bush does he.' Weiss shrugged off the thought. "Well how much do you want to know?" Weiss hoped it wasn't too much. "Everything." OzPin said simply.

Weiss inhaled deeply then exhaled. "Well father came by to scold me for not showing up to an aria I was supposed to perform, and when I couldn't give a good excuse so he punished me." Weiss was staring at her lap as she spoke. "Punish being something more you do to your lover than your daughter I presume." OzPin summed up. "It's not like that!" Weiss retorted subconsciously.

"Hmm, so what happened that night you were ok with?" Oz-Pin took another sip from his mug. "N…..No not exactly." Weiss stumbled on her words. "Ms. Schnee let me be frank do you want to press charges on your father." "For what?" Weiss asked. "OzPin raised an eyebrow.

"You know the answer just as well as I do Ms. Schnee." OzPin Peered into Weiss's eyes. "No I can deal with this myself." Weiss said firmly. OzPin observed Weiss for a moment then spoke up again. "If you ever need our help we are here just keep in mind that your father does live in another land, so we can't get him until we have your help."

"Oh, before I leave headmaster is it okay if I have a few days off." Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "And why do you need time off." OzPin inquired. "I received a letter from my father telling me to return to Atlas at once." "And you're going to just listen to him?" Ozpin was curious.

"No its just required if I'm going to rebuild the Schnee dust company." "Hmm I see very well I can give you two days but no more." "Thank you very much, Ozpin, can I leave now." Weiss hoped for the answer to be yes. "That's fine." "Thank-" Weiss got cut off by the professor.

"But do keep in mind that we will keep in touch." Weiss rolled her eyes and got up from the chair. Weiss wanted to leap into the elevator, but kept her composure and walked to it instead. Ding, the elevator opened up and Weiss quickly stepped in and typed in the numbers to get back to the bottom floor.

Creak. Weiss slowly opened the door to the dorm in hopes not to wake up Ruby. She poked her head in the dorm and looked around to see Ruby in bed sound asleep. 'Good girl.' Weiss chuckled to herself as she thought about Ruby's reaction. Weiss entered the room and grabbed her luggage and opened it up.

She packed a few changes of clothes in her luggage along with some dust for her weapon just in case. "Oh." Weiss pulled at a small back of cookies she made herself and put them on Ruby's night stand with a note attached to them. Weiss zipped up her luggage and quietly exited her room. "Time to go to Atlas." Weiss shivered at the thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Ruby's Dream

**A/N: Alright another chapter down and the next one in rough draft. Its a little late of the week i wanted, but thats alright. I hope you enjoy the read!**

* * *

Chapter 9:Ruby's Dream

* * *

"Ruby, I love you!" Ruby's mind went completely blank at the words. Ruby quickly darted her eyes around the room to find a place to run. A light bulb clicked in her head and she quickly lunged for the door to try and get away.

Bang! Weiss slammed into the door with all her weight forcing it shut and leaving Ruby trapped between the door and her partner. "Why are you trying to run from me?" Weiss's face was bright red from the confession she had blurted out. 'God Ruby's lips they look so soft I just want to-' without even finishing the thought Weiss slowly leaned towards Ruby and softly kissed her on the lips.

Weiss slowly explored the inside of Ruby's mouth with lust fueling every movement. Ruby latched on to Weiss's arms her head a flurry of emotions. Weiss stopped the kiss to only whisper into Ruby's ear. "I've been wanting to do this for so long." Ruby's body shivered as her breath brushed against her ear.

Weiss began kissing down Ruby's neck slowly enjoying ever little bit she could. 'She smells like roses guess that's fitting, but her skin is so soft.' Weiss licked Ruby's neck back up to the tip of her earlobe. Ruby gasped at the motion.

Weiss put one arm around Ruby's waist and pulled her in close. Ruby looked down to avoid eye contact. 'Her face is so red, mine probably is to. I want to see those adorable eyes. Weiss lightly put her hand on Ruby's chin and slowly lifted her face to be eye level with hers. Ruby's eyes were constantly darting around not really knowing what to do.

"It's okay those things that your thinking about doing to me you can do them now." "But I-" Weiss put a finger over Ruby's lips. "Don't think about it just do." Weiss swiftly stole another kiss from Ruby after the words left her mouth. "Ruby clung onto Weiss as her legs began to tremble.

Weiss smirked and released the kiss to softly lick Ruby's lips. She moved from her lips down the other side of her neck kiss slowly and passionately. "Weiss." The word trembled out of Ruby's mouth. "I feel weird and tingly." "It's perfectly normal." Weiss whispered in her ear.

Weiss kissed Ruby once again and slowly started to guide Ruby toward her bed. Once Ruby was in sitting range of Weiss's bed she gave Ruby a soft push and landed her on the bed. Weiss slowly pushed Ruby down onto her bed all the way and gave her another soft kiss. 'I just can't get enough of her lips.'

Weiss grabbed one of Ruby's hands and embraced it with her own. She then used her other hand to start caressing Ruby's side slowly. Ruby ran her free hand through Weiss's hair and pushed her head to for their lips to make contact once more.

Weiss let out a moan from the unexpected pleasure that ran through her spine. Weiss moved to Ruby's breast after their lips made contact and began to group them vigorously. Ruby let out load moans that echoed through the room from the shock of pleasure than ran through her whole body.

Weiss moved her knee up to Ruby's soft spot and pressed on it lightly. Ruby's legs tightened up around Weiss's leg. Weiss wove her fingers into Ruby's hair and pulled It lightly to the side to get to her neck once again. Weiss sucked in on Ruby's neck and bit on the skin in her mouth.

Ruby let out cries of pleasure as the feeling of Weiss's lips on her neck turned her on more. Ruby began to twitch rapidly and cling onto Weiss's sides. Weiss pushed hard on Ruby's soft spot and Ruby let out a loud moan. Ruby's back arched as she felt pressure build up inside her and release making her body shake more with immense pleasure.

Ruby laid there breathing heavily and gasping for air. She was a mess and her bottom pajamas were soaked. 'Well I guess I should stop here looks like she can't take much more.' Weiss kissed her lightly on the lips again and whispered in her ear one final time. "I really do love you."

"Ah!" Ruby Rose sprung up as she awoke from her dream panting. "What is wrong with me? Why does she have to show up in my dreams too?" Ruby asked the air. "Ugh god I'm so hungry." Ruby talked to herself as she looked around for something to eat.

Ruby glanced at her night stand and saw a small bag with a piece of paper on it. "A note?" Ruby wondered as she picked up the bag and note. She first opened the note and read it.

"You better still be in bed!" Ruby laughed at the first line of the note knowing instantly who it was. "Here are some cookies I baked a few to many for class and had some leftovers and thought to give them to you. And don't eat them to fast either! –Weiss."

"Weiss's special made cookies, awesome!" Ruby ripped open the bag and quickly shoved one in her mouth. Ruby was in bliss with how good the cookies tasted to her. They were so soft that they just melted in your mouth. Ruby put another in her mouth and savored the taste. "They're so good. Thank you Weiss!"

"Attention all passengers flight seven will be boarding in ten minutes." "Achoo!" Weiss put away her scroll and sighed. "I knew coming here early was going to suck." Weiss walked around the airport looking at the various stalls around.

"All of these stalls are so lame. Not a single one really stands out." As Weiss walked around she observed a lot of people particularly a lot a fanus. The airport is well packed like sardines.

"Yea I found her." A gravelly voice talked into the scroll. "Don't worry I got this not like it's a hard job." The man in a hooded cape put the scroll away in his pocket and proceeded to follow the Ice Queen. 'She only has ten minutes, but she's not heading to her flight yet. Did she figure out I was following her maybe?"

"Attention all passengers flight seven will be boarding in five minutes." Weiss abruptly turned around making the man following her flinch out of reflex. He quickly walked out of the way of her path as she came down the walkway.

A few turns and passageways later he found himself in line of the flight seven boarding. He looked over to see Weiss placing her scroll over the VIP lane and walking straight to the plane. "Oh, that explains why she was waiting so long. High class no waiting kings and queens." The man mumbled to himself. 'Oh well either way she doesn't know I'm following her.'

* * *

The day before

"Oz, I really don't think this Is necessary." Qrow complained. "Mmm, it is of importance." "How is babysitting some snow princess important. I mean it would be one thing if she has no combat experience, but she does and she even attends this school."

"In that case it will be a good break from your current mission." Qrow could see that Ozpin wasn't moving an inch on this matter. "Fine so how long do I have to watch her?" Qrow pulled out his flask and took a long gulp from it.

"Only until her save return here." Ozpin said. "So just two days then?" Qrow already knew the answer, but liked having the clarification. "Indeed." Qrow sighed "Well I guess I better get going then." Qrow began to walk to the elevator. "One last thing Qrow." Ozpin's voice trailed from behind.

Qrow stopped in his tracks. "Yea." "Do your upmost best to not be seen by the Heiress's family." "Why?" Qrow inquired. "It could cause some complication." "I'll keep that in mind then." "However your top priority is her safety." Ozpins words were dry. "I know." Qrow walked off with those final words.

"Attention all passengers we will be taking off shortly. Please remain in your seats and buckled until we have reached the air." Weiss rolled her eyes at the announcers voice and sat down in her chair. "At least the seats are soft." Weiss mumbled to herself.

Weiss buckled herself in and pressed a button on the back of the seat in front of her and a small screen popped up. She clicked on the button icon for news. It showed a loading icon for a few moments then the news was on the screen.

In other news the Atlas military has strengthened its military hold on its borders because of recent grim attacks. "I hope Winter is okay." Weiss wondered about the whereabouts of her older sister.

Qrow took a seat on the plane and pulled out his scroll and sent a message to Ozpin. On plane now everything going according to plan. Qrow pressed the send button then placed the scroll back in his pocket. He leaned his seat back stretched and closed his eyes for a quick nap.


End file.
